The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for enhanced asset management and planning.
Augmented reality is a term for a live direct or indirect view of a physical real-world environment whose elements are augmented by virtual computer-generated imagery. It is related to a more general concept called mediated reality in which a view of reality is modified by a computer. As a result, the technology functions by enhancing one's current perception of reality. Generally, the augmentation is conventionally in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements, such as sports scores on TV during a game. With the help of advanced augmented reality technology, the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive and digitally usable. Artificial information about the environment and the objects in it can be stored and retrieved as an information layer on top of the real world view. Commonly known examples of augmented reality are the yellow “first down” lines seen in television broadcasts of American football games and the colored trail showing location and direction of the puck that was used in television broadcasts of ice hockey games in the 1990's. The real-world elements are the football field and players, and the virtual element is the yellow line, which is drawn over the image by computers in real time.